Semiconductor packages incorporating integrated circuits are subject to disturbances by electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, to shield semiconductor packages from electromagnetic interference, a molded surface of the semiconductor package may be coated with a conductive material. For example, the conductive material may be sputtered on the molded surface using a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process. The coating process may also include spraying or painting the conductive material on the molding the molded surface.